What It All Means
by JustAGirlWithAnImagination
Summary: Something to make up for my MIAness. A bunch of Percabeth drabbles thrown together based off of a pic I saw on tumblr. Thought y'all might like it. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is something I've been debating on uploading for a while. It's basically a collection of Percabeth one-shots, wrapped up in a shirtless Percy and a big red bow. You're welcome :) Have fun and please review!**

Kiss on the Stomach=I'm Ready (APOV)

They had just gotten to their hotel in Greece, and Percy sat her down on her feet from carrying her-bridal style-up to their honeymoon suite. She found the words strange, yet somewhat comfortable rolling off her tongue.

He came back with their bags, and stood in the doorway of their bedroom, studying her. She studied the room itself, then her gaze landed on him, slightlty smirking. "What?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his warm embrace. "It's just..." he whispered sexily in her ear. "You look very irresitable in that dress." She blushed and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"So..." she mumbled, "what do you feel like doing, Mr. Jackson?"

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I'm no tired at all. I was wondering if you could help me with this." She looked up at him. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and she kissed that smirk clean off.

A few minutes and shedded articles of clothing later, they lay on the surprisingly comfortable bed, Percy trailed kisses down her abdomen. He stopped right under her belly button and looked up at her.

"I'm ready," she whispered. "Me too," he whispered in reply, his breath tickling her stomach. Then that night (and more than once), it was complete bliss.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. I know. But I like it and hope you do too. I'll update sooner, Tuesday at the latest. Monday's are my hangover/no-work-except-survive-school day. Yeah,I have those. How I MEt Your Mother, 2 Broke Girls and ice cream make it more bearable. Keep reading and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yepp. I'm a liar. I didn't update on Tuesday. Sorry. I was busy, of course, that's all the excuse. I'm a horrible person. I know. ((but mostly it was babysitting and fangirling over One Direction. Who else is excited for "Take Me Home"? oh, I'll take them home alright ;) )) So...here's chapter two. It's kinda longer than Ch. 1, but not by much. Sorry. Here y'all go, chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Kiss on the Forehead=I hope we're together forever (PPOV)

It was their 1 year anniversary, his 17th birthday, and they spent it in Tartanus. It had been 2 months since they fell through the pit in Rome, and it was really starting to get to them.

Annabeth's ankle had healen naturally, but with some discomfort from lack of a proper cast. They barely had 5 minutes to sit down and relax, let alone have a heart-to-heart conversation. It was always some monster wanting revenge or Gaea messing with them. Annabeth had kept count of the days with pen marks on her shorts. They didn't have human necessisties down there, but they had gotten over the stench a while ago.

They sat down for a rare moment, and sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, she said, "Happy birthday." He looked down at her and said "Happy anniversary."

"Romantic, huh?" she laughed.

He laced his fingers through hers. "Very. We always this luck," he joked.

She laughed, but only for a couple seconds.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She layed her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. "I hope we're together forever," he whispered in her hair. He didn't know where it came from, or how it slipped out.

"Me too," she whispered back. "Just not here."

"Anywhere but here," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM BAAAAAAAACK! DID YA MISS ME? 'COURSE YA DID. two days in a row. yeah, I know I'm awesome. you're welcome. here's a virtual cookie: (::) there ya go. now, gobble on that cookie and enjoy chapter 3!**

Kiss on the ear=you're my everything (APOV) 

Annabeth was having a bad day. First, she was put back to part-time on her intern job, she forgot her huge essay for school (it's was all Percy's fault for distracting her), some annoying guy named Josh in her class kept hitting on her (which she wasn't going to tell Percy), and her car broke down, in the pouring rain. With the nearest subway a good 15 miles. Why she agreed to live so far from a subway, she had no idea.

Finally, in her soaking wet clothes, she unlocked the door to her and Percy's apartment and slammed the door. "Hey, Wise Girl! You're home early!" Percy called from the living room. Without a word, she stomped to their room and changed into her favorite shirt and sweats (Percy's), and put her wet hair in a messy bun.

She walked into the room, and plopped down next to Percy. She tucked her legs under her, and snuggled into his warm chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

After a while of Family Guy and the Yankees game, Percy said, "You dont have to tell me, ya know."

She snorted. "Wasn't planning on it."

He bent down and whispered, "Well, no matter what, you're my everything. And I'm always here to kick some ass." He kissed her ear and looked back at the tv.

She smiled and whispered back. "Yeah, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: "OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? AHHHHHHHH! THIS ALMOST MAKES UP FOR THE ENDING OF MARK OF ATHENA!" oh...she went too far. sorry. I'm still coming to terms with the ending. just give me a sec... *crickets* ok. enough of my ranting ((probably cuz i didn't take my meds this morning)) HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclamer: ok, come on. do i really look like i own this crap? no. there ya go.**

Kiss on the cheek=we're friends (PPOV) 

Percy plopped down next to Annabeth, waiting for the official time of his shift of border patrol. He always came a few minutes early to talk, for that was the only time they could sit down and talk, without interruption. \

They had been discussing her recent dreams of Kronos and the prophecy, and her biggest fear, him dying. It had taken some time to pry it out of her, but many morning arguments later, she finally fessed up.

He had been shocked at first, not knowing what to say. She hadn't given him time to say anything, anyway. She just got up and left. She wouldn't look at him now, just down the hill, or had a sudden interest in her nails.

"Anymore nightmares?" he finally asked, not wanting to sit there in awkward silence. She nodded. but didn't say anything. "The same, or...?" His sentence trailing off. "You left your conjuction dangling, Seaweed Brain." He smiled. She was one step back to her smartass self. "No. The same."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed.

He put a hand on his chest and gasped overdramatically. "The great Annabeth Chase not knowing something? What is this witchery?" he asked. She shoved his arm playfully and smiled. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

They laughed for a few seconds, but then her expression turned serious again. "There's no reasion to be worried. I'll be fine."

"And why should I believe you?" she asked quietly.

"Because I have you." She looked up at him in shock, her mouth slightly ajar.

He doesn't know how the next part happened, or why he did it, but he leaned over and kissed her cheek and said, "And 'cause we're friends." She smiled at him and said, "Best friends."

She pulled him to his feet and they did their badass handshake, containing hip bumps, butterflies, and each other's bellybuttons.

At the end, she held onto his hand a little longer than usual, and he didn't seem to mind much. She finally let go and said, "I better get going. Don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, yeah," he finally agreed, kinda disappointed to see her leave. "See you at lunch."

"You bet, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**A/N: WHY YOU NO SAY DONT LEAVE PERSEUS? WHY? sorry. we all know everything works out in the end. btw, this is set before the beginning of tlo, if you didn't catch it. see ya next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Day-After-Thanksgiving-Day! I had 3 places to go yesterday so that equals no time to update. And my mother just HAAAAAAD to make Black Friday shopping assisstant, so I'm exhausted. I've got so many follows & reviews for this, so I just wanna say thank you. Thank you! And a special shoutout to TheFlamingMockingbird, I hate you Oppel. Go check her out, she's amazing! ((and my buddy so I had to do this.)) Call her Oppel and after everything you send to her, write "TROPPEL FOREVER!" Long story, but just do it. Tell her I sent you too, and maybe she won't murder me in real life. Time for to shut up now, so here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, cuz I'm awesome, but not THAT awesome. **

Kiss on the hand=I adore you (PPOV)

It was August 24th, the day after the war ended. There was a huge celebration on Mount Olympus (the original one), consisting of all the gods, Greek & Roman demigods, and The HUnters & Amazons.

At this current time, Percy was giving Annabeth a piggy back ride back to the room she shared with Piper, Hazel, and Thalia.

They were laughing at some joke he didn't remember now, but was laughing at her laugh. He sat at down in front of her door. "Why are we even laughing?" she asked through giggles. Percy threw his hands up and said, "I don't know!"

She smiled and said, "Just say it. I know you love it." "I love you." "I love you, Seaweed Brain." For some reason, he was feeling very romantic, so he picked up her hand, kissed it and said, "I adore you, Miss Chase." She looked surprised for a second, and before she couls say anything else, he winked at her and walked away.

He was halfway down the hall when she called, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. _That _was my goodnight kiss?" She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, her hip cocked to one side, and an eyebrow raised.

He smirked at her and started towards her. She held her arms out excpectingly, and not another word was said that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ITS DECEMBER! WHICH MEANS CHIRSTMAS IS ONLY IN 24 DAYS! :D I love Christmas, if you can't tell. My Dad's & aunt's bday are too freaking close to Christmas, those lucky bastards. Mine's in Feburary. I'm a Groundhog baby, February 2nd. Yeah. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: even my imagination couldn't come up with something this beast. I don't own PJO. **

Kiss on the Cheek=We belong together (APOV)

Percy winced as she dabbed the sponge on his chest again. "Sorry, sorry..." she mummbled as she continued to clean his wounds. She finished cleaning them and started to wrap them in bandages.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Why?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "For this." She didn't reply back, but finished dressing his wounds. She cleaned up the supplies while Percy played with his rag of a shirt.

When she was finished, she walked back to him and put her hands on his bare shoulders. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Seaweed Brain, I just...promise me you won't get killed."

He looked up at her and said, "I won't. Promise."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head in his hair, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go. Ever again. We belong together." He reached up, kissed her neck, and tightened his grip on her.

She sighed, "I know." She kissed his neck and asked, :But how are we supposed to go to dinner like this?" They laughed, and dinner was a silly thing of the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! no long, no write. excuse some of grammar errors, as in I'm writing on my iPod and goddamn auto correct is a bitch. thanks. sad news…this chapter, and the next one is the last. it's depressing, I know. but for now, lets enjoy this chapter, shall we? **

**annabethchase999- you've been asking for that "overprotective Percy" chapter, and I already had all the story when you asked the first time, so please don't think I'm ignoring you. I saw it, but I'm just seriously lazy and haven't gotten back to you yet. I may do a sequel to this, which hasn't been written yet, so I'll defiently do that as one. thanks for the suggestion and hopefully, probably not patience. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

* * *

****Kiss on the shoulder=I want you (PPOV)

Percy groaned again. Not out of pain, or pleasure, or even regret, but out of sheer and complete boredom. Annabeth was laying across his bed-which he would've been estatic about, if she wasn't studying.

He groaned again, and without looking, Annabeth turned around and put her finger on his lips. "Ssshhh…"she scolded him. "Ugh!" he yelled, flopping down on his back and covering his eyes with his arm.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"I'm…so…bored…"

"Well, do something productive. Read a book. Study. Clean this thing you call a room," she suggested, glancing down at the dirty clothes and candy wrappers that littered the floor.

He looked at her like she had gone insane. "You're kidding, right?"

She looked back at him, and with a straight face, said, "No."

He slinked forward and kissed the birthmark on her elbow. "You know what I want?" he asked, trailing kisses up her arm. "You. Right here. Right now." He nudged her tank top strap with his nose and kisses the exposed skin. "I want you."

She sighed and looked down at him, trying to ignore the goosebumps. "Percy, your mom's in the other room. I don't think she'd want to hear that."

His jaw fell open, and he gaped at her like a fish. "Um…yah…gah…"

She smiled triumphtly at him and said, "Come back to me once you figure that out, Seaweed Brain."

**Damn you autocorrect. Damn it all to Hades. **


End file.
